


Fun And Games

by GoldenEntertainment



Series: Red Dead Redemption Collection [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adults Playing Kids Games, Fun, Gen, Kisses, Spin the Bottle, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEntertainment/pseuds/GoldenEntertainment
Summary: Arthur gets roped into a game of Spin The Bottle, after getting drunk at Sean's return party. The players have some fun before Dutch tells them to go to sleep.





	Fun And Games

Sean's party blew up and before Arthur could figure out what was going on, he was drunk and getting roped into a stupid kids game.

 "Oh, come on Arthur, it'll be fun!" Karen begged,

 "I don't wanna be kissin' Micah, thank you very much, Ms Jones." he slurred, pointing at Micah,

 "That's why this game is fun," She said, now pulling Arthur by the arm

 "I don't like your definition of fun..."

 "Oh, come on Arthur, it'll be fine, you'll forget by tomorrow, you're definitely drunk enough," Now Abigail was trying,

Arthur sighed in defeat as he took a seat, Karen counted the poor souls who gave themselves in to playing the game,

 "Ok, so..Sean, Micah, Javier, Lenny, John, Abigail, Arthur, Tilly, Sadie and Mary-Beth... this should be interesting!" She said rubbing her hands together in pure evil.

 "So, who's first?"

No one contributed, so Sadie spun the bottle herself. It spun a few times, it started slowing down and Arthur thought it would hit him, and his face went pale, which everyone could see and laughed at. To his relief, it fell next to him, on Javier. He leaned in and Sadie gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 "That's pathetic!" Micah laughed

 "Shut up Micah, you wouldn't be too comfortable kissing your friends..." Javier said

 "I don't know, maybe I would..." he said, winking at Sadie, who did a barfing noise and looked away.

 "Very funny Mrs Adler... almost sexy..." Now the whole table just stared at Micah "Fine, I'll be quiet!"

Next, John took the bottle, mumbling something like 'Let's just get it over with', he spun it around and it fell on Lenny, everyone laughed except for the victims, who just looked at each other with disgust. John came around the table and gave Lenny a quick peck on the cheek, who despite his complexion, turned red.

 "Oh, so now you're cheating on me are you?" Abigail teased, followed by an annoyed grumble from John, as he sat down

 "Ya'll are weak, make this more interesting!" Karen pleaded,

Arthur kept quiet for the whole thing, he didn't want to be there, he was forced, and he knew if he left, he'd be teased for chickening out, so he just stayed in his seat and hoped no one would land on him. Once again, no one span the bottle, so Karen spun the bottle.

 "I'll show ya'll how it's done, who's the lucky person?"

It was getting slower, and slower. Slower. Slower. Oh god no! Slower. Slower. Stopped. Arthur felt his face go pale as the bottleneck stared him down. His face probably twisted into a face of straight horror as everyone laughed hysterically, even Hosea, Dutch and Molly, who were watching from Dutch's tent started laughing. Karen looked at Arthur and grinned mischievously as she walked around the table, which she didn't need to do as she was only two seats away, so Arthur knew this was going to be bad. The shadow of the woman towered over him as he looked up in fear.

 _"Please just be a quick peck, please just be a quick peck, please let it be a quick peck,"_ Arthur thought over and over again.  _"Please let it be a quick peck, please let it be--"_

It definitely was not a quick peck, as she sat herself down on his knee, the gang laughed even more as Arthur tried to merge into one with his chair back. Dutch was almost on the floor when Karen started stroking Arthurs neck, making Arthur more and more uncomfortable. He firmed his grip on the armrests of his chair and hoped she'd stop. She eventually leaned in and kissed him, he just locked his mouth shut, but she stuck her tongue between his lips and started licking his teeth. She pulled away and Arthur felt his face become a crippled mess, his eye was twitching in disgust and he felt his cheeks against his eyelid. The gang laughed as Karen got off his lap. Arthur just sat there paralyzed, eventually, he managed to speak.

 "This is why I didn't want to play..." Before standing up and going to his tent where he sat down and gazed blankly at his feet. He could still hear the gang laughing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, he heard Dutch put everyone to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur woke up the next day, everything was normal before the memories of last night came crashing back, he just wanted to dig a hole and die in it. He got up and heard giggles and snickers as he walked around, and he let Abigail know that he sure as shit remembered and he obviously wasn't drunk enough.

He began chopping wood when he felt a familiar tapping on his shoulder, he slowly turned around and was met with Karen, with a smirk on her face, Tilly and Mary-Beth laughing behind her, Arthur gave off yet another disgusted look when he saw her. She leaned closer and he moved away fully, she gestured that she wanted to say something in his ear, he hesitated, but he slowly stepped forward, edging his ear towards her.

 "You taste like beer and tobacco, also, that was pleasant, even if you didn't stop clenching your teeth together." She didn't even whisper it, she just said it into his ear, making the girls behind her laugh even more. He felt the hair on his arms and neck stand on end as she pecked him on the cheek,

 "I hate you and I want nothing to do with you." He eventually said, making them laugh even more,

He walked away and Susan looked at him, saying the 6 words that he hated,

 "You're a ladies man aren't you?" She laughed, everyone, again, laughing at his expression. He decided it wasn't worth blowing the whole place up with dynamite so he walked over to his horse and left to go camping or something for a few days.

 "Oh, look, he's going to the saloon to get some more kisses!" He heard Abigail tease

 "Fuck you! All of you!" He yelled from behind his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I crack myself up sometimes. Just a small little story I made, hope you liked it!


End file.
